


The power of sunflower seeds

by spookysince93



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysince93/pseuds/spookysince93
Summary: After hitting her head on the floor, Dana Scully can't remember Fox Mulder.Enjoy.





	The power of sunflower seeds

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is set somewhere in season 2 - but before Anasazi.  
> Give a feedback if you feel like ;)

It was a usual Saturday morning, the birds were singing outside and they were sleeping clung to each other, which had happened a lot lately. Finally, they had decided to be partners, not only at work but also in personal life. They were living a happy life, trying to plan their future together like having a big family, like Scully’s, until something broke their special moment. Scully woke up, looked at Mulder’s naked body and then caressed his warm cheeks.

“I’m having a shower baby” Scully whispered placing a kiss on his forehead and he grunted in his sleep.

So she took a warm and long shower and when she stepped out she didn’t notice that the pavement was all wet. She hit her coccyx and her head on the floor. Mulder woke up immediately because of the noise and he froze when he saw her naked and motionless body on the floor, he went at her level and tried to stay as calm as possible.

“Baby speak to me, Dana wake up” he said caressing her cheek but he had no reply. He dialed the 911 and waited.

 

“What happened here?” the paramedic asked while other paramedics were placing Scully on the stretcher.

“She took a shower and then I think she fell on the floor, it was wet” Mulder replied, he was nervous and had a trembling voice.

“I don’t know how severe the fall is but I see these kinds of things every day and don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright. Do you feel like coming with her on the ambulance?” the paramedic asked and Mulder nodded while his gaze followed Scully on the stretcher.

“Baby everything’s going to be ok, I’m here and I love you” he said caressing her forehead with the back of his hand, Scully was laying motionless on the stretcher in the ambulance.

Once arrived at the hospital they ran some exams on Scully, Mulder was waiting impatiently in the corridor with his sunflower seeds when he thought that calling Scully’s mom was a good idea.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Mrs. Scully but I’m at the hospital with Dana, she hit her head while she was taking a shower. Now they’re running some exams. If you want you can come here” he said over the phone with a shaking voice.

“I’ll be there in a blink of an eye” she said back.

 

“Hey Fox” Margaret said stepping in Scully’s room.

“Morning Mrs. Scully” – he said turning his head towards Mrs. Scully’s direction and noticed that there was another person– “hi Melissa”.

“Hi Fox” she said smiling to him.

“I’m really sorry, this shouldn’t have happened” Mulder said with tears in his eyes.

“Fox it’s not your fault” Margaret said hugging him.

And in that moment Scully woke up.

“Good morning baby” Mulder said. She met his gaze but looked at him with a puzzled face.

“Who are you?” – and then she noticed that she was in a hospital bed – “why am I here?” she asked trying to stand up but she felt dizzy.

“Dana I’m your mother, she’s your sister Melissa and he’s your fiancé, Fox” Mrs. Scully said back.

“What? No, Ethan is my boyfriend” she said back crossing her arms on her chest.

“Dana, you and Ethan broke two years ago” Melissa said.

“I am your boyfriend now Scully” Mulder said, pain and concern in his eyes.

“No way, where’s Ethan?” - Scully asked trying to standing up – “why does my back hurt?” she said crying, the pain was unbearable.

“Sweetie, you fell down in the bathroom after you took a shower and you’re on a bed rest for two weeks” Margaret said and Scully laid herself down.

“Scully I’m staying here, I’m not leaving you” Mulder said taking her hand in his but she tried to free her hand from his.

“I’m sorry but I can’t remember who you are” Scully said crying.

“I’m sorry too” he said crying and placing his head on the edge of the bed.

 

01:39 a.m.

“Fox you should go home and have a good sleep, my mom and I are staying with her and if she remembers something, we’ll call you” Melissa said.

“Melissa I can’t leave her now” Mulder said back with trembling voice.

“Fox, it’s more painful for you than for her” - Melissa said caressing his shoulder – “and, Fox, we’ve decided that she should live at my mother’s house, maybe living there makes her remember something” she replied, it was painful also for her.

“I agree with this” he said but he was lying, he wanted to have her in their apartment.

 

One month passed and she started to remember some things – and accept things like her break up with Ethan. She started to remember her mom and her siblings, her workplace but Fox Mulder was still a stranger to her.

It was Sunday, Margaret prepared lunch for her family, as usual, and she invited Mulder too.

“Hi Mrs. Scully, thanks for having me” – he said hugging her – “this are for Dana” he said showing her a bouquet full of red roses.

“They’re beautiful” Margaret said smelling their particular scent.

“How’s Dana?” he asked then, swallowing a big lump in his throat.

“She’s getting better every day, she doesn’t have headache anymore and she has started to walk again” Margaret said back.

“Has she started to remember anything?” he asked impatiently.

“Yes, she remembers everything but…” and she paused, she couldn’t go on anymore.

“I understood” he said looking at the ceiling, as he was trying to stop tears from running down his bearded cheeks.

“C’mon Fox, it’s time to have lunch” she said caressing his arm.

“Hi Dana, these are for you” Mulder said handing her the roses.

“How lovely, thank you so much” she said hugging him.

Mulder then shook hands with Charlie and Bill, the last one frowned at him too – as usual.

 

“Can you tell me your name again?” Scully asked.

“Mulder, Fox Mulder” he said back, he couldn’t stand it anymore, it fell so strange to him.

“And we worked together, right?” she asked taking a bite out of her chicken.

“Yes and do you see that ring on your ring finger?” he asked then takin a sip out of his wine.

“Yes” she replied looking at it.

“I bought that for you, when we decided to become a couple” he said back.

“I wish I could remember you” she said his hand in hers.

“Me too” he said back looking at their hands.

They passed a great day, Scully had a chance to know better Mulder but, still, she didn’t remember him.

“Thanks a lot Mrs. Scully, I’ve appreciated what you’ve done for me today, thanks” he said hugging her.

“It’s my pleasure” - she said holding him tighter – “we’ll sort this thing out” she whispered to his ear then.

“Fox can I come home with you tonight?” Scully asked, she blushed a little, it was so unusual for her.

“Are you sure?” he asked back.

“Yes” she answered smiling to him.

 

When they went home they watched a movie, they talked a lot, he said some of their personal things to her – like their first date, their first kiss and when they decided to live under the same roof.

“You really seem to love Dana Scully” she said trying to make him smile.

“Yes” he said looking down.

“Can you tell me something about our relationship?” she asked resting her head on the backrest of the sofa.

“Mulder and Scully met the 6th March 1992 but they have started an intimate relationship just some months ago. Life was beautiful for him, he could love her at the light of the sun, it was love at first sight for him and he was living a dream with her at his side. Some weeks ago, though, it was like fate slapped him hard in the face, the love of his life didn’t remember him and he felt powerless, he could do nothing and he suffered a lot. And now we are here, Mulder trying to make fall in love Scully again, as he did months ago and even if he doesn’t believe in God, he has started to talk to him since his lover doesn’t remember him anymore” he said and she was crying.

“I’m so sorry to have done such a thing to you because you really love me but I can’t remember you and this breaks my heart because you don’t deserve it. I wish I remembered you and I blame myself for this. It’s all my fault” she said crying and she covered her face with her shaky hands.

“It’s not your fault, it was just fate remembering us that life is not a bed of roses” he said hugging her.

“I’m sorry” she whispered against his chest.

“Dana it’s bedtime now and you have to rest” he said.

“Where will you stay?” she asked wiping away the tears.

“I’m staying on the couch, I’ve always slept on it before we lived together” he said trying to smile, it was a sad smile though.

He was alone in the dark livingroom, the only light came from a light pole outside. He was laying on the sofa, thinking and nibbling at sunflower seeds until something changed the whole situation.

“You are Fox _Spooky_ Mulder” Scully said stepping in the livingroom.

“Say it again” he said, his eyes were sparkling.

“You were born on 13th October 1961, your sister disappeared when she was 8 and her name is Samantha, your mother’s Teena and your father’s William – like mine – you love sunflower seeds and I’m proud to say that you are my fiancé” Scully said all in one breath.

“I missed you so much” he said hugging her, placing his head in the crock of her neck, smelling her sweet scent and he cried like a newborn.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make you suffer” she said caressing his nape.

“It’s so good to have you in my arms again” he said hugging her tighter.

“I love you so much and thanks for not giving up on me” she said kissing his neck.

“I could never ever give up on you and if you ever forget me, I’ll try anything to make you fall in love with me again because you’re the best thing happened to me” he said taking her face in his big hands and watched her deep in her blue eyes.

“I love you” he said kissing her.

“I love you more” she said back hugging him.

They slept together that night, clung to each other like that morning but the morning after, to prevent someone falling again in the shower, they took the shower together.


End file.
